


Marry a Canary (just not the one you think)

by Hawwkgirl



Series: Just Tumblr Thoughts [20]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Marriage, cute and fluff and idk, just fluffyness, tons of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 00:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4808696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawwkgirl/pseuds/Hawwkgirl





	Marry a Canary (just not the one you think)

Nyssa sat curled up on the couch staring at the TV, watching some documentary on whale sharks, taking in the information like it was the most important thing in the world, she never took information lightly, that wasn’t about to change. Though many things about her life has changed. Her days in the League of Assassins long gone, but not forgotten. Something like that could never be forgotten. 

The door to the quaint one story house opened and Nyssa, for the first time since she turned the program on, turned her eyes off the TV to look at the light of her new life, her beautiful wife, Laurel Lance.

“Hey.” Nyssa said softly, smiling at the other woman but not moving from her spot on the couch. “How was work?”

“Long,” Laurel glanced at the TV, a small smile on her lips. “Nys, have you been watching TV all day?”

Nyssa shook her head. “I took Canary on a walk, we went to the park and stopped and got ice cream.”

As if on queue the Golden Retreiver padded into the room, her tags on her collar making a good amount of noise. It was a mutual agreement to name the dog after Sara, Laurel’s sister, and Nyssa’s former lover, who had died years ago. Nyssa and Laurel bonded after Sara died, slowly falling in love, and finally getting married. 

Laurel grinned as Canary ran over to her, the dog’s tail wagging happily as Laurel bent over and gently pet the dog. “Heya girl.”

“You’re giving Canary more attention than me. I’m your wife, remember me?” Nyssa teased, a wide smile on her face.

Laurel laughed. “Nope, I totally forgot, I walked in the door and thought ‘who is that strange attractive woman sitting on my couch watching a documentary about whale sharks’ I was even thinking about calling the police.” Laurel sat down on the couch next to Nyssa. “I wasn’t even thinking about kissing her.”

Nyssa faked a pout before Laurel leaned in and kissed her, quickly erasing the fake pout on Nyssa’s face.

The kiss didn’t last very long thanks to Canary who decided that they had enough time to themselves and needed to pay attention to her now and she jumped up on the couch, right into Nyssa’s lap.

Nyssa laughed, scratching behind the dog’s ears, this was her life now and she wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
